1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressing machine for press finishing clothes and more particularly a pressing machine for trousers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As such a type of this machine in the prior art, there is provided an invention described in the official gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,097, for example. This machine of the prior art is formed such that the trousers is suspended in a vertical orientation and the trousers is pressed with operating panels arranged at both sides.
As shown in FIGS. 1B and 4, the trousers normally has an overlapped portion 11 of the clothes extending along its length. The overlapped portion 11 becomes thick and is formed into a stepped state because the clothes are bent back inwardly.
Accordingly, it is preferable that this type of machine is formed in such a way that the press finishing can be carried out for a location except the aforesaid overlapped portion 11. Because, when the entire trousers including the aforesaid overlapped portion 11 is pressed, a pressing pressure is strongly applied to the overlapped portion 11 so as to damage the surface of the clothes at the overlapped portion 11 and then the entire trousers can not be press finished in a neat state.
However, the prior art machine was operated such that the entire trousers including the aforesaid overlapped portion 11 was press finished by a pressing iron. Accordingly, according to this type of machine, there occurred a problem that a strong pressing pressure is applied to the overlapped portion 11 of the clothes, resulting in that the clothes at the surface side of the overlapped portion 11 is damaged and the trousers can not be pressed in a neat state.
In addition, this type of machine is preferably formed such that a pressing operation can be carried out while the clothes are being kept taut in such a way that the finished state of the legs of the trousers may become more neat.
However, the prior art machine was operated such that the legs of the trousers are pressed as they are. Accordingly, application of the prior art machine caused a press line to be easily applied due to the step of the overlapped portion 11, resulting in that the legs of the trousers could not be finished neat.
The present invention eliminates such problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, a technical problem of the present invention provides a pressing machine for trousers in which the trousers can be pressed except aforesaid overlapped portion 11 so as to enable the trousers to be neatly press finished and also during the pressing operation, the pressing can be performed under a state in which the clothes of the legs are being kept taut.